Riot-Pilot
by corgi101
Summary: Basic summary inside, all you need to know is that people are angry, and the capital sucks.


_The people of Minecraftia began to fall, after its enemies the Dark Ones were defeated. Not much of their once beloved home was left, and their savors were treated as no ones. They were looked upon as monsters, and the government locked them away. The army the leader had made became mad, but the government sent troops in to destroy the army. They ended up succeeding, and the people of Minecraftia were shocked to see the army destroyed. The government then decided to make new rules for the people to follow. They had to pay higher taxes, and farmers and miners were sent out of business due to this. Then people got angry as their economy dropping. But the capital built fear in their people, as anyone who stepped out of line and disobeyed the rules was killed. Weapons and potions became illegal, and the government sent out patrols to kill off the monsters. People needed hope, a spark of light. Their towns were destroyed, they had no food, and they had no chance. But it will end, the pain, the agony, the suffering. Since someone finally has the guts to speak up. _

A dog waking on her back legs walked through the burned town. She had a backpack over her shoulder, and beside her were three people. One a male neon green hair, green eyes, and leather gloves and jacket. Then on her other side was a female with long brown hair, a black cloak, and unseen eyes. The final was a furry creature with brown eyes. He wore a neon blue outlined jacket and sneakers. They all walked down the streets, staring at all the buildings in rage. The one was carrying something. The people of the town looked at them confused. The dog stood on top of a overturned mine cart.

"People of Emeraldelphia! Look at what the government did to your homes! Your town! Your life! They think they can own you! They can step on you! They can walk you like dirt! Well I say differently! I think if we work together we can rise up! We can become the trees! We can become a pack of wild wolves! A pride of lions! A herd of horses! Look at what they did to your savors! Your army! Come on! Get up! Let's start a riot!" she yelled, her voice ringing out. The people crawled out of their positions, looking at the dog. They stood, staring her down. One spoke up.

"How? We have no weapons!" one called. The dog grinned, taking off her backpack. The three others took out their bags. They threw out weapons to the crowd. Swords, bows n' arrows, potions, TNT, any type of thing that did damage. Heck they even threw out hoes. Then the dog snapped her fingers. The three brought their donkey over. They opened up one of the chests, and threw out food.

"Come on! We gotta fight back! We gotta show them we have rights! We have justice!" the dog yelled again. A murmur broke through the crowd. Then someone stood.

"I'm in! I don't know about you guys! I'm up for justice! Let's start a riot!" the person yelled. The dog smiled. The people began cheering. The dog grinned with her followers.

"We will go from city to city! Town to town! Village to village! Spread the word! Start a riot!" her voice almost heard from a mile away. The people began to spread to the villages. They went to all the cities and towns, the dog leading. They went to New Pork, the farming area. They went to Pickaxes, the desert miners. Then they went to the capital, Los Armoures. The dog stood up in a statue of a pickaxe in front of an ore, the capitals logo.

"People of the districts! Hear my voice! We will save our savors! We will need their help! But now that we're here! We will give the capital a taste of their medicine! START A RIOT!" the dog yelled in a voice that held rage and determination. She took out some lit TNT and threw it on the statue. Then all Nether broke loose, as people began tipping stuff, exploding stuff, burning things to the ground. An army of white troops began to come in, their swords ready. But the determination of the people, their rage, it gave them more damage then a diamond sword, more protection then a full set of armor. Since they were united as one. They took on the army, and won. The furry creature smashed ones skull in.

"FOR MY BROTHER!" he yelled. Then the dog spoke out again.

"Find out savors! Free them from their cage!" she yelled. One person spoke.

"I know where they are! Follow me!" they said. A group of people went with him, as the dog then yelled, "The rest come with me! We'll form a distraction!"

The group looking for the people was lead by the girl with the cloak and the furry creature. They both held axes, blood across their faces. Then they found the dungeons. They ran in. The furry creature took his axe and busted out locks. The other furry creature in his cell came to the door.

"Back up!" the other said. He broke down the door, and the other began to break them out. A teen with brown hair staggered out of his cell, along with a pale figure with black hair. Then the unseen eyes girl took of a gem.

"Stand back!" she growled. She rubbed the gem really hard till it began glowing purple. Then she smashed it on the ground. A blue astronaut hovered from the gem. More and more, the Army's leaders were saved.

Up top the distraction group were taking on another group of troops. They were winning, and the people were fighting like warriors. Then the saving group came up from the dungeons. The leaders began fighting at once. The girl and creature threw them weapons, which they used expertly. Then they fought their way to the main gates, where the final battle would happen, where fate laid. The dog grabbed the iron bars.

"Let's start a riot," she growled.

**A/N Wanna see more? Wanna see if they destroy the capital? Well tell me how this is. I'm wondering if I should make this a story tell me in the comments. Ok, now I leave you with cliffy. **

***corgi101 grins**

**crow102 "That's no fair!"**

**RainyKat "Yeah! Wheres me?!"  
*corgi101 summons thinking cap**

"**You're one of the city people,"**

**Now guys, remember to tell me if this should be a story, and if it's good. Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


End file.
